Fifty shades the Asshole
by GreyEnterprisesInc
Summary: Anastasia moves to Seattle after her graduation to start her life but it seems that everywhere she turns there's trouble and it's the same guy every time. He's hell bent on making her life just that bit harder. She wants to rid herself of him but there's just one problem... he's really fucking hot and she wants him bad!
1. Coffee Shop Asshole

This is just a little introduction to see if anyone is interested. So if you are let me know!

Ana's POV

I feel good, really good. It's my first day in Seattle and thinks are looking up. Having just graduated and moved to a new area I thought things would start off rough but today I've acquired interviews for some pretty good publishing houses. Publishing is what I've always been interested in and it just seemed right considering my love of all things literature. It was an easy choice. I'm not sure which company I really wanna go with but one of them stands out because of its swanky reputation. It's called SIP and it's the most popular publishing house in Seattle but I'm not sure if that's the way to go. I'm more of a low key type of person but I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Walking through a crowd of people I spot an inviting little coffee shop on the corner of the street. Coffee sounds good before I head home to my new apartment that I share with my best friend Kate. Her parents paid for it and I don't have to pay any rent which is the best deal I could've gotten. I can't stop thanking Kate.

As I retrieve my coffee from the guy behind the counter- who got my order wrong twice- I turn and smack right into a brick wall, spilling my coffee in the process. I hear a roar of pain and look up to see a man patting furiously at what looks like an extremely expensive and may I add well tailored suit. My heart thumps in my chest from shock but it quickly freezes as the man looks up catching my gaze. Oh my god he's... just gorgeous. His jaw is perfectly chiselled and his hair screams just been fucked. Do you think he's mind if I touched it... wait am I drooling? I stare quite obviously ogling him but then I register the look in his eyes. He is sooooo pissed! It's hot.

"What the fuck have you done?". He snarls. Poof just like that he is no longer appealing to me. It feels like someone threw a bucket of ice water over me.

"Excuse me?"I say trying to keep calm. He obviously isn't.

"Do you know how much this suit costs?"

Unbelievable, I throw scolding hot coffee on him and he cares about his suit.

"No I don't really give a shit". I was going to ask if he was ok but he unleashed my inner bitch.

"I'm not going to tell you because you clearly couldn't afford it" His voice grows louder and everyone in here is watching closely. I feel so humiliated.

"Screw you jerk"

"Whatever just get out of my way, you're lucky I don't send you the bill".

Seriously! I shove past him trying to knock him but it does me more damage and I stumble forward but keep my balance. My hand brushed his and I feel a jolt shook up arm warming me inside. The hell? I turn back in time to see the shocked expression on his face; his mouth is hanging open slightly. Did he feel it too? Aww who the fuck cares. I turn on my heel shoving the door open and storming out.

I spoke to soon. This day is terrible!

**O**

**There ya go! Please let me hear your thoughts **


	2. Dance Floor Douche Bag Part 1

Ana's POV

When I finally reach the place I now call home I'm still fuming. Slamming the door behind me I march over to retrieve my new best friend. We've been close ever since I turned twenty-one. Grabbing a glass I pour some Jack Daniels and take a swig lovingly. God that's better, I never drink this early, in fact I usually only drink on weekends but that man just got to me. Asshole!

I take my bottle of Jack and walk into the bathroom to turn on the taps in the tub, it should calm my nerves. I don't remember ever being this worked up, it's strange for me.

I know Kate won't be home for a while, its only 3pm so I can take as long as I like.

Stripping out of my jeans and T I sink into the toasty water. I know I'll look like I've been cooked when I come out but I like it hot.

Fully emerged apart from my head, I close my eyes and I see him, I see his angry grey face staring back. He really was handsome, pity he had such a foul mouth.

My mind starts to drift and I try to block out all the thoughts of him but it's extremely hard. I'm being bombarded with memories of his silky hair and smooth jaw line; I'd love to slip my fingers through his locks and lic-

Ok stop! There's no way I'm letting myself get aroused by someone like him. No fucking way!

Frustrated I pull myself up and out of the bath, grabbing the nearest towel and tying it around me. I take another gulp of Jack to calm me down. As I pass the mirror my suspicions were right, I do look like I've been cooked. Pretty much like a lobster.

I make my way to my bedroom, drying off quickly and shoving some sweats and an old T on. I wrap my hair in the towel and settle on the bed. It has a brand new mattress and I just sink into it. I wonder what it'd be like to be pressed down further as he hovers over m-

NO!

Ok focus. What's important right now? Interviews! Good.

I pull out my laptop from under the bed and start it up. I need to check the interview dates and times so I don't miss them. That would be bad, really bad.

As I look over my opportunities I make sure to go over the SIP offer more thoroughly, maybe I would like to work in the most popular publishing house in Seattle after all. It seems like it would be a challenge and I love a good challenge. The whole 'no slacking allowed' thing appeals to me, I like to keep busy and with SIP's reputation there's no way the employees are ever empty handed or bored.

The person I have the interview with is some guy named Christian Grey. I hope he's nice; I want it to go well. The interview is in two days time at midday which gives me plenty of time to prepare. In fact I can't wait.

Closing the laptop I hear the front door open followed by a high pitched yell.

"Annnnaaaaaa are you in?"

"Here Kate". I say stepping into the best area of the house. Our living room has a huge TV and the comfiest couches ever made, I throw myself down on one and Kate follows.

"We are going out tonight, we haven't really celebrated our graduation and now we're here and our life is finally beginning, we need to party!".

The whole time I sit there just staring as she rambles. I may drink on weekends but I didn't say I partied.

"Kate really do we have t-"

"YES! We do, you don't have a choice now get up!" Groaning I stand and march over to her bedroom, I know she'll make me wear one of her dresses, there's no need to fight it.

Two hours later I'm standing in front of a full length mirror looking at a different person. My body is covered-when I say covered I say it lightly-by a tight knee length black dress. It gives me curves I never knew I had and a cleavage that's just...wow. My heels are sky high and make my legs go on forever. I know I won't be able to walk more than five steps before I crumple in pain but it's worth it. Finally my hair is tousled and it rivals the just fucked look of Mr. Sex on legs from earlier today. I push that thought away trying not to think about he who will not be named...wait I don't even know his name! That suits me just fine, stupid jerk of a man.

Kate is her usually self. Short dress, high heels like me but I think I might just look slightly hotter than her tonight and that's a hard task to pull off.

Once our make-up is perfected we make our way outside to hail a cab. I was correct about the heels. Five steps and owwwww, extreme pain but I'd soon be too drunk to care.

We pull up in front of a night club named Fifties, according to Kate it's popular and her words are backed up by the huge line of people outside the door. I groan inwardly. Really?

Kate notices my expression as we step out of the cab.

"Don't worry Ana, I know the security guy". She smirks tugging on my arm. How does she know the guy? Never mind.

As we walk in I hear the annoyed voices of the crowd outside, but it's quickly drowned out by the booming of the bass. This place is packed. The dance floor is one big sweaty body moving to the beat. I avoid it like the plague heading straight for the bar. That's were Jack Daniels is. So that's where I need to be. He is the love of my life after all.

Kate doesn't stop me. Instead she heads to the dance floor to become one with the mass. Have fun with that. Ewww.

I take a seat and try to get the bar tenders attention. Flashing some cleavage seems to work for the other girls but I don't feel like being a slut tonight.

"Hey over here!". I shout. Nothing. Then I hear a voice next to me.

"Didn't you hear the lady? She wants a drink, NOW!". The man's voice is demanding and forceful. It sends a shiver up my spine but I don't look.

The bar tender turns to the guy beside me. From the look on his face I can see he's about to tell the man to go fuck himself. Well that's until he lays eyes on him. Immediately his expression turns to one of fear.

"I-I'm sorry , Sir". He then turns to me quickly.

"What are you having?"

"Umm...some Jack please". I haven't turned to look at my hero yet but I have a feeling I won't like it. I feel like I've been hit by lightening. My whole body is sizzling and the air around me is crackling. It feels good, I feel alive but it's the same feeling I felt earlier today and that can't be good.

" So... do you come here often?" Finally I turn and my eyes lock onto him. Sure enough it's the coffee shop asshole. Anger flares inside me.

Sooooo not my fucking hero!

**O**

**Ok so let me explain. Christian is still the same angry dominant he is in the book except in my story there is no Elena cause I hate that bitch. Christian became a dominant through normal circumstances-he simply enjoyed it- but just because he isn't as fucked up it doesn't mean it will be any easier for Ana to tame him. Will she even want to?**

**Thanks for the reviews! More please :D **


	3. Dance Floor Douche Bag Part 2

Ana's POV

Would it be so terrible if I throw my drink over him, I'd love to ruin some more of his million dollar clothes but I suppose that would be immature. Damn my pride!

He's wearing a black shirt and tight dark jeans that emphasize his toned thighs. His hair is the same as before, completely dishevelled and sticking out in every direction. I get the urge to touch it again and maybe I want to sit in his lap... maybe.

I shake my head to clear it and remember his question. I ignore it and fire back my own; making sure my voice clearly states 'take a hike'!

"Are you here to give me the dry cleaning bill after all?" I try my best to keep calm, I even try looking the other way but I can still feel him.

Noticing my Jack I gulp it down. I think I'm gonna need it tonight.

"I believe I was here first, so to answer your question, no I'm not here to give you the bill. I'm sure I made that obvious earlier today." Wow, snob much? His politeness just cuts through me, I know he isn't really being nice.

" I _believe _you also said I couldn't afford it anyway so the point is moot"

"Moot?" I turn to look at him fully, giving him my best pissed off face. He's actually smirking. It doesn't help the situation, he looks even better with a smile on his face. Ahhhh nope not gonna go there.

"Yes moot, are you death?" His smile widens. Is he laughing at me?

"No I'm just confused, I've never heard that word before".

"Then you're a dumb ass". I turn away from him before I see his reaction, grabbing my Jack I finish it off and order another. Then I hear his voice again. God I can taste the anger in the air. What now?

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Oh hell no!

"I'm sorry are you my father?"

"No maybe not but if you were_ mine_ you wouldn't be able to walk for months", he growls.

Mine? What's that supposes to mean! I've had enough, I go to stand but I don't get very far. I feel a hand circle my wrist firmly, stopping me. Fire ignites through my whole body temporarily freezing me in place but I recover quickly. I won't give him the satisfaction.

I whip my head around ready to slap him straight across the jaw but... he's right there in my face. His whole body is vibrating with anger. Uhhhh take me now!

Ewwwww no! Why does that keep happening? Pull yourself together Ana!

I hold his gaze hoping I look brave. I don't want him to see me weak.

"I wasn't finished talking to you!". I want to jerk away, I want to pour my drink over him now, I don't care if it's immature, unfortunately I can't seem to move. I'm trapped by his scorching grey gaze and the seduction in his voice.

His eyes flicker to my mouth and his tongue flicks out running over his bottom lip. Is he going to kiss me? Yes, yes please.

Leaning forward he brushing his lips over mine. Would it be inappropriate to moan right now?

My thoughts are jumbled but I can feel my pride coming back with a vengeance bringing the bitch with it.

Hell to the no! Rule number one in the woman's pride handbook; don't let pompous assholes kiss you!

I fly back, yanking myself free. My anger sky rockets.

"Don't_ ever_ touch me again!".

I see the surprise in his eyes, followed by a new wave off pissed off...ness. Huh maybe I was drinking too fast, my grammar is taking a hit.

He goes to say something else but I don't hear him, I'm too busy making a bee-line for the mass of people on the dance floor.

Great he has driven me to this. Ewww!

I squeeze myself into the formation trying to make a little dancing room. I can't believe he acted like he owned me! I'll show him I belong to no one.

Looking around for Kate I see her bumping and grinding with two guys, she's having fun and now it's my turn.

Throwing my hands in the air I sway my hips letting the alcohol take over and loose myself in the beat. It actually feels good to let go. I feel people rubbing up against me from every angle, I should be appalled but tonight I'll try not to let it get to me.

At some point I feel hands snaking around me, stopping on my hips. Who cares! I'm young, free, single and ready to mingle. Oh remind me never to say that out loud.

I press my ass up against the guy and slip my hands behind me and into his hair. It feels greasy and if I wasn't intoxicated I'd probably scream. I feel the bile rising in my throat but it disappears quickly when I feel the man move away rather quickly. Do I smell?

Apparently not. As soon as the stranger is gone a new pair of hands grasp my hips pulling me back against his solid frame. I feel the air change as it crackles and pops. The feel heat seeps through my clothing where his hands meet my hips. I feel like I've just taking ecstasy and I know it's him.

I shove my ass into him and feel how much he wants me. Christ, he's hard! I continue to grind into him feeling a groan vibrate up his chest. My hands shoot to his hair and slide through the silky texture, I feel a pool of moisture form in my panties, I think I could come just like this.

His lips descend on my neck and he sucks wildly before biting down. I tilt my head to allow better access and let out a wanton moan. I've never made that noise before.

When his hand moves up and cups my breast through the barely there material of my dress I lose myself in sensation. He kneads and squeezes me and I tug on his hair, letting my nails scratch along his scalp. The noises coming from him send me into a frenzy.

I allow myself to enjoy his touch a little longer before I decide enough is enough. It's hard to set my thoughts straight but I do it using the memories of his disgusting attitude. I prepare to rid myself of this man for good.

Turning I grasp his gorgeous face in my hands pulling him to me and locking my lips to his. His arms circle my body pulling me flush against him and I feel every muscle of his toned chest through his fitted shirt, not to mention the bulge in his pants.

His tongue seeks out mine and we fight for dominance. He wins, groaning victoriously into my mouth.

This is it.

With one last tug of his hair and suck on his lips I pull away but keep close making sure I have his full attention. At the same time I reach down and grab his denim covered cock. Taking a deep breath I look into his eyes and speak with as much conviction as I can muster.

"That's all you're gonna get from me, I really hope I don't see you again."

I caress his package one last time and get the satisfaction of seeing his bewildered expression whilst hearing the sharp intake of air before I turn and leave him behind again.


	4. Occupational Hazard

Ana's POV

For the past two days I've tried to distract myself from thoughts of that man. I don't understand why he won't stop invading my mind. Yes he's hot but my god he's an ass. We've only met twice but he is the only person that has ever made me so mad. He made my blood boil under my skin but with the anger came something else, something I can't quite place.

I've made little progress on the preparation for my interview and it's in a couple of hours. Shit, come on Steele, he's nowhere near you and you're furious. I can't help it but I don't like feeling as if he has some sort of control over me, I've always been independent, so it's unsettling.

OK! This is it I'm going to focus on what matters, I have to or I definitely get this job!

I lift my hand to start writing on the pad of paper in my lap when Kate walks in. Seriously someone hates me.

"Hey, Steele what's up?". I turn my head and shoot a glare at her.

"Wow ok, I'm sorry. Who pissed in your cornflakes?". She says walking over to sit beside me. I sigh defeated.

"No one Kate, I'm just stressed out, I really want this job but I have nothing prepared and it's really soon".

"Ok that's not all though right, I know that face". What face?

"I don't have a_ face_ on Kate, what are you talking about?"

"It's the 'I really like this guy but I don't know what to do about it' face". I snorted a laugh, so was so wrong.

"I wouldn't say like Kate, more like I'm unsure whether I want to kill him or not". She just stared at me then giving me a strange look before smirking.

"Sure Steele if that's what you say". I'm so confused.

"Look are you gonna help me with this or not". She threw her hands up in defence.

"Ok, ok you have my full attention."

**O**

Two hours later I'm sitting in the fanciest building I've ever seen. I'm on the top floor in the waiting area nervously biting my lip as my eyes wander over the plus carpet, fresh plants and overly clean surfaces. It's so clinical and it intimidates me, but I don't feel as bad as I did before. Kate helped me go over every possible question they could ask me.

"Anastasia Steele", a tall blonde woman calls. She's wearing sky high heels, tight skirt and a shirt that clearly emphasizes her cleavage. So basically what I'm wearing but with bigger boobs and a better bitch face. Awkward...

I follow bitch face to a door that clearly leads into Mr. Grey's office. She enters after telling me to wait outside and I hear her speak. Her voice changes from bored and annoyed to sexy and seductive. Clearly she has a thing for the boss.

When she comes out and sends me in I can see why. My jaw hits the floor and my eyes bulge.

Christian's POV

I can't get that woman out of my head; she's beautiful and downright infuriating. No one has ever spoken to me the way she did and it aroused me in ways I've never been aroused which I know wouldn't happen if anyone else gave me back chat like that. It's not just that, it's her touch too or when I'm simply around her. There is just this raw power surrounding us. I know she feels it too.

First she spills piping hot coffee on me and makes me out to be the bad guy, then she leaves me wanting and with blue balls in my own fucking club and now... now I have to sit here for hours on end meeting a lot of boring people who applied for an interview at one of my many companies and I have to do it with a bulge in my pants. I swear my zipper could burst any second.

I haven't had a sub in just over a month so the pent up tension in my body doesn't help the situation one bit. I know whoever this woman is she probably won't want to be my new submissive and I know my fucked up life is something she does not deserve to be involved in. She is innocent even with her smart mouth and I am not.

Having said all that it doesn't stop me wanting her. So that's why I have Welch finding out everything about her, although it's taken him two days to get anywhere because of some urgent business he had to attend too. I almost through my phone at the wall when he told me this, I was desperate to find out anything about the woman who haunts my thoughts day and night.

My phone rings just as the first interviewee walks into my office, I don't pay any attention to them which I know is unprofessional but I don't care I need information now.

Welch fires off all different things about her but I'm still repeating her name over and over in my head, imagining saying it out loud as I fuck her. Anastasia Steele. Beautiful name.

After about two minutes of saying her name in my head like a mantra something clicks. My eyes wander over the papers on my desk until I reach today's interview list and right there at the top is the name Anastasia Steele in bold black print. It's the same font as all the other names but it stands out as if the only thing on the page. My eyes wander to the right slightly to see the time and it states 12.00pm which is...now.

I life my eyes from my desk and they wander up long creamy legs, followed by a short fitted pencil skirt, then a tight shirt which makes me suck in a raged breathe and her cleavage is n perfect view. Am I drooling?

My gaze continues until it lands on her stunning face. My eyes lock onto hers and I'm lost in the depths of her blue glaring stare. She's so gorgeous and mad. I can't help the smirk that pulls up my lips as I imagine bending her over my desk.

Ending the call from Welch I place my phone down and continue my ogling. I'm so out of control it's ridiculous.

Composing myself I let my lips pull into a grin as I realise how crazy this situation is and I feel so smug right now. She thought she'd never see me again, thought all I'd get from her was the sexiest dance any man has ever encountered and a mind numbingly amazing kiss, but she was wrong. I'd get much more; she will beg for me, she will be mine!


	5. Boss

Ana's POV

There are no words for how I feel right now. Angry...check, turned on...double check but that's all I got.

I realise we have been staring at each other for quite a while but I simply can't move.

Well until I hear his sarcastic tone.

"Miss _Steele,_ how_ lovely_ to see you again", a shit eating grin forms on his face

I don't rely, trying my best to keep my cool.

Then he stands, moving around his desk and stalking towards me as if I'm his prey. His expression changes to smouldering and seductive and I can't help the small whimper that escapes me as my tough mask slips.

Oh shit!

Once he reaches me he sticks his hand out for me to shake. It takes a few seconds for me to respond but when I do my hand slips into his and the world is right again. His touch is calming and arousing at the same time. I can tell he feels the sensation flowing between us as his eyes cloud over and his next words come out in one breath.

"Please sit down"

He removes his had from mine before gesturing behind him to the chair in front of his desk.

I nod and quickly make my way to sit, praying I don't fall over on the way.

My eyes stay glued to him as he sinks down in his chair and when I look at his face I see he has composed himself perfectly, putting on his smug really fucking annoying face. So I do the same, no more will I react to him._ Just keep telling yourself that, Steele! _Shut up!

"So Miss Steele I had no idea publishing or editing for that matter was your thing?" ,he says while his lips curve up devilishly. Is he trying to annoy me? YES! He knows I can't be a bitch to him right now if I stand any chance of getting this job. Damn. fuck .shit!

_DEEP BREATHES!_

All I can do is speak from my heart, tell him how is, who I am and maybe he'll cut me some slack. _Yeah right!_

"It's all I've ever wanted to do, books and literature are my life and it seemed like the perfect choice. I believe I'm perfect for the job".

His eyebrows rise at my words which indicate he probably doesn't believe me. I really am trying to keep my anger in check.

"Do you now?"

"Yes"

"What makes you think that you are better than anyone else? You have no experience which really isn't really something that makes me want to hire you".

I sit up straight in my chair locking my eyes onto his.

"I can guarantee you that everyone else interviewing for this position doesn't really give a fuck about a good book or publishing, and if they do care I'm pretty sure they are not as enthusiastic and passionate as me. Yes I have just graduated but I maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout university and I'm pretty damn proud of it. I can do this job, _Mr Grey!"_

Ok so I lost it a little no big deal right?

His eyes are wide with shock but I can see a glimmer of humour there too and his lips pull up further into a perfect panty dropping grin.

"Well Miss Steele that was an interesting little speech"

"Thank you" Asshole.

"But I'm still not convinced that you're up to it, it's a very _hard_ job to do".

I almost smacked him in the face but stopped myself when I realised the little innuendo he threw in.

You wanna play Grey? Let's play.

"I'm sure I could handle it well no matter how _hard_ it gets" I smirk enjoying the look of amusement on his face, it's kind of cute. _Cute? Really, Steele?_

"Hmmm but sometimes the manuscripts are quite _long_ and_ thick"_

"Those are the ones I like best".

I see him take a deep breath before placing his hands on the desk in front of him. Hands with long smooth fingers might I add, great for getting deep-

I hear a soft chuckle and look up from his fingers to see that smug look back in place. He did that on purpose.

Sitting back in my chair I try to clear my mind and focus on the situation at hand...no not hand.

"Anything else you need to know Mr Grey?"

"No Miss Steele I think that is all, usually there is more for me to ask but it seems you've covered it all in one go. I'll be giving you a call in the next few days to let you know if you got the job".

"Thank you"

We both stand and I turn to leave but not before I catch a glimpse of the the bulge sticking out very obviously in his suit pants, I smirk walking to the office door.

Before I make it I'm pulled back into his chest, his arms snaking around my waist. It reminds of the club.

"Anastasia, I can't stop thinking about you, what have you done to me?" I feel his tongue flick out over the shell of my ear before he takes it between his teeth. I can't control the sharp breath that leaves me. The way he says my name makes me wet instantly. I want to push him away, I never wanted to let him touch me again but he feels too good.

"Tell me you've thought about me too"

I'm spun around and my face is caught between his warm hands. I melt into him and get lost in his eyes. Damn this is bad, really bad.

"I- I have..."

"Yes?", his voice becomes desperate almost pleading for an answer.

"I can't stop thinking about you either". Did I really just admit that? Wow.

Before I can stop him his lips crash down on mine and nothing else matters. He tastes so good, his lips are so soft. His hands caress my waist then move down gripping my hips and forcing my body flush with his. My hands grip his upper arms before letting them slide up his shoulder and neck and into their favourite new place. His hair is so silky and even though I've only met him a couple of times I know if I tug at the routes the sounds that will come from him will be fucking sexy.

So I do just that and as I predicted he moans into my mouth biting down on my lip. His hands reach down cupping my ass and I'm hauled up into his arms. My legs wrap around his waist creating the most amazing friction.

He turns us around placing me on his desk before releasing my mouth.

"Ana I want you".

I almost say I want him too but the small inch of space he's put between us allows my mind to focus. This can't happen, he could be my boss. Although leaving now might result in me having no chance with this job at all but I don't care. I won't sleep with him just because I'm scared of affecting my chances.

Where is the asshole now? Why isn't he angry and mean? He's all sexy and soothing and very desperate, which makes it so much harder to say no but I will.

"Ana?"

I stare at him unsure what to say.

"Christian..." bad choice! It seems I like saying his name.

"Christian we can't do this"

"What? Why?"

"It's wrong, you could be my boss"

"I don't ca-"

"I do! I won't be the girl who slept with her boss to get a promotion"

"You can't get a promotion you're not even an employee yet"

"It's the same damn thing!" I'm mad now. Why doesn't he realise the problem, not to mention we hardly like each other all we have done is argue.

I push at his chest and I see him flinch as he stumbles back. That couldn't have hurt.

I see a flicker of pain in his eyes before he straightens up and it's replaced by anger. That's more like it.

"Why would you deny yourself of this, I know you want me."

"Maybe because I don't want to have casual sex in an office with my potential boss. Not to mention he's a jerk!"

"You're not very nice yourself, I'd love to bend you over my desk and spank you until you apologize"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, now get out before I actually do it"

"Wow you don't get sex so you're done with me, you really are a nice guy"

I see his eyes soften with regret as I walk away...again...I'm really making a habit of this.

Christian's POV

I had her in my arms. I had close again but just like before she walked away. I'm not used to all this shit. I don't pursue women but I better get good at it if I want to see her again. If she ever wants to see me again that is. Fuck I sound so pathetic but I want her...

When I told her to leave I didn't mean to give her the impression that just because she rejected me that I was done with her, I mean of course I was frustrated but that's all. I don't know why she won't let me have her. She thinks people would give her shit about sleeping with the boss to get the job or something. If anyone makes her feel uncomfortable they'll be fired immediately but since she never slept with me the point is moot. Moot? There's that word again.

I'm a dick but that never mattered before, even when I was in college and didn't have a submissive or know of BDSM women still fell at my feet which resulted in plenty of one night stands which I made sure were completely under my control.

Not one of the women I've been with have ever touched me because if they did it freaked me out. It made me feel less in control, specifically when they tried to touch my chest or back, I just hated it. There's no control if they have free rein over my body.

With Anastasia it's different; I can feel her touch even though she's gone. I crave it and I want to feel her too. It's strange to feel so safe with her after only meeting her all of three times. I don't feel safe in anyone's presence so I keep them at a distance.

I will definitely give her the job. I have no doubt she is capable, the only reason I said I wasn't convinced is because I wanted to make her furious, and she is so sexy when she's angry. Also I quite enjoyed our little game. It made my cock throb. I so badly wanted to pull down the zipper on my pants and sheathe myself inside her pussy or have her suck me and I almost got my wish...almost.

I'll cancel the other interviews and phone her in a few days, leaving her hanging for a while. Hopefully she still wants the job and then I'll be her boss.

Her boss...I like the sound of that.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter it is just a little note to say I won't be updating for a while because I have to focus on some things as I start college soon and I also want to pass my driving test soon too. Wish me luck lol but sorry again and I won't keep you waiting forever just a little while Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. Keep em coming! xxx


	7. Horny Visitors

Ana's POV

It has been three days since the interview and I've heard nothing, absolutely zero. Surely it can't take 'Mr God's gift to women' this long to decide who gets the job, especially when it's not much of an important role to someone so high up in the company like him. Something tells me he has either chose someone else and not bothered to call or I've got the job and he's making me wait. Both situations could be true since he's such a jerk.

If I do get this job I'm not sure how I'll avoid him. I'm hoping that I'm placed as far away from his office as possible, that way I won't have to deal with him at all, but knowing my luck I'll be right next door or underneath him although not in the way I want to be.

Obviously I want him; I've admitted it to myself now which wasn't easy. It worries me how much I think about him and the way he feels against my body is just... Maybe I should say no if I get offered the position. I should look at my other, more safe options. Options without extremely hot and infuriating bosses.

Sitting on the couch in my apartment I stare at my laptop. I've got two other interviews within the next two weeks and they are definitely more low key than SIP. One is called Chocolate Butter Publishing; all I can think is, why? Why would you call your company that, it's ridiculous. If anyone asked me where I worked and I had to say that, I'd probably cry or laugh every time.

The other is Zeon Publishing which I kind of like the sound of and it's a pretty small company, perfect. Well it would be perfect if I didn't have this huge urge to work at SIP. I'm so conflicted; I go from really wanting the position to cursing it to hell. I'm so confused.

Kate hasn't helped at all, I told her about the interview and she told me I should go for it and go for the boss too. Stating I really need to get laid. Thanks Kate!

I'm just about to slam my laptop shut in totally frustration-maybe I do need to get laid- when there's a knock on the door. Ohhh my first visitor!

I jump up enthusiastically and bounce over to the door, yanking it open without checking who it is. The smile that was spread across my face quickly turns to a scowl as I take in my _visitor._ Why couldn't he just phone? _Don't kid yourself Steele you love it!_

"Hello Miss Steele, how are you?", he says, in a totally out of character way. By that I mean he's happy. Maybe he smoked something before he got here.

My eyes rake over his body from head to toe. He looks casual today, wearing dark jeans and a Rolling Stones T...Interesting. His attire is complete with a black leather jacket and sex hair sticking out in every direction on the top of his head. Yum. Can I eat you? Maybe just a nibble.

I force a fake smile on my face before replying. At least I think It's fake.

"Oh I'm just fantastic Mr Grey", my voice drips with sarcasm.

His eyes sparkle with amusement and I know he's checking me out. Even if I am just in sweat pants and a tank top. No bra though which I realise should embarrass me but he doesn't seem to mind because when his eyes flick to my chest then back to my face I see lust swimming in the depths of his grey eyes.

"I'm glad, may I come in?"

"Yes", I say a little too fast. _Great job, Steele_. His lips curl up into a smirk as he steps inside, making sure to rub up against me. _That was subtle Mr Grey._

I watch as he strides over to the couch then looks over his shoulder for approval, I nod and he sits quickly. He looks too good to be here, so out of place. A Greek God in shitty apartment equals strange atmosphere.

Walking towards the couch I sit down next to him, although not too close, I don't want to make it harder to avoid temptation than it already is.

Turning to him I speak in the most confident voice I can muster.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to offer you the job, Miss Steele", he says immediately.

Inside I'm screaming to the high heavens, I'm so excited but on the outside my face is blank. I'm gonna fuck with him like he fucked with me.

"Thank you for the offer Mr Grey, but I'm not sure if I'll take the job."

His eyes flash with something I can't quite place. Anger maybe or it could be panic.

"Can I ask why?", his voice has changed to something more sinister and I don't know what to say.

"I have other job offers that I may like better", I lie smoothly... I hope.

"Really?", he leans forward slightly, getting my personal space.

"Y-yes", I shift further along the couch away from him but he follows and it's not long before there's no couch left. Panic fills my insides mixing with lust.

"Are you sure? I think we'd be great together"

"Well I-I don't", I quiver next to him, unsure of what he is going to do but it's not long before I get my answer.

He lunges forward, throwing his body on top of mine, effectively pinning me to the couch. My arms are above my head grasped tightly in one of his and his lips are so close.

"You don't want this then?" He shoves his hips into mine making sure I feel just how much he wants me. Kind of like him saying 'this is what you could have'.

"Nope, not even a little bit". I know he knows I'm lying but I want to keep some dignity.

"You're body says differently, I bet you're dripping wet right now"

"You wish", I growl.

"I do! Shall I check?", he grins at me when he sees the panic in my face.

"No you should n-

Too late. His warm hand skims down my stomach slipping into my sweat pants. This is the point I realise I'm underwearless. Oops!

"Oh Miss Steele, I like". His voice is husky, filled with carnal promise. All I wanna do is scream 'fuck me' but I don't need to.

His fingers slip over my clit massaging lightly, driving me insane. I want more, he's just continues to tease me. My body writhes all over the place and he grins triumphantly.

"What's wrong Miss Steele? Is there a problem?"

"Yes" I gasp trying really damn hard not to moan.

"What's wrong?", he whispers biting my ear lobe.

"I-I need more please", I say pushing my hips further into his hand.

"How about this? Is this what you want?"

He slips a finger inside me followed by another and I'm screaming. If he can do this with his fingers what can he do with everything else?

"Yes, yes!"

"Oh Miss Steele you're so responsive, I love it"

He moves his fingers hard and fast, curling them inside me. It's not long I feel my orgasm start to build.

"Please Christian!", I scream and he growls, his harsh breath at my ear. Then he pulls back slamming his lips into mine. He groans into my mouth and slips his tongue inside, while he circles my clit with his thumb adding more pressure every second.

The feeling inside me gets more intense until it feels like I'm hanging on the edge of a cliff and it seems I can't wait to jump.

"Christian I'm gonna cum", I shout.

"Are you sure Miss Steele?"

He stops and removes his fingers but continues teasing me, holding me on the edge, never appling enough pressure to send me into oblivion.

"No!"

"Accept the job Miss Steele and I'll let you cum", he bends forward to suck on my neck and I growl in frustration, I won't let him win.

"No thanks", I huff out before yanking his head back. I try my damndest to push him off and I see the anger bubbling inside him.

"Have it your way", he sits up scowling at me but it soon turns into a smirk as he reaches for the button on his jeans. My eyes widen. What is he doing?

I watch in fascination as he pulls down his zipper and his length springs free. The only thought I have is 'Wow that's an impressive cock'. Then he grips himself and begins moving his hand up and down slowly, smirking at me. Clearly he sees no problem here but what the fuck! This is wrong. Although that doesn't mean I can pull my eyes away. I feel myself getting wetter by the second as he leans his head back against the couch, eyes locked on my face and groaning shamelessly.

My mouth waters and in that moment there's nothing I've ever wanted to do more than take him in my mouth. He sees my desperation, his face breaking out into a grin.

"You want me?", I want to say no, I want to laugh in his face but instead I get off the couch and fall to my knees in front of him.

Before he can say another word I'm shoving his hand out of the way and sinking my mouth over his beautifully hard cock.

"Fuck Ana, take it easy", He jerks his hips forward and I smile inside, I can affect him just as much.

I stare up at him though my lashes as my hands move to cup his balls. He throws his head back groaning like mad. Oh you're mine now, Grey.

"Yes Ana, don't fucking stop", he grips my hair tugging on it before moving it out of the way to get a better view.

"God you are beautiful, Ana"

I suck harder , my head bobbing furiously, I want him to feel what I felt and that means total frustration and desperation.

He begins lifting his hips wildly and his cock throbs inside my mouth. I know he's close. This is my chance to give him a taste of his own medicine. I lick him from tip to base and back before removing my mouth completely. I watch as he squirms.

"No, Ana I said don't stop", his voice is lower, commanding but I ignore it laughing up at him. I really don't expect what happens next.

"You think it's funny? I'll give you funny", he growls reaching down for me, pulling me up to stand. He tears down my sweat pants and pulls me forward by the waist. I land in his lap, my legs on either side of him. I can feel his hard length beneath me, near my entrance and I begin to panic, but apparently he doesn't notice. He grabs his cock lining us up then shoves his hips skyward, impaling me before I can tell him to stop. I mean of course I want him but he doesn't know that I'm... a virgin. I scream out in pain and he grips my hips holding me still, clearly trying to stop himself from exploding. My eyes are scrunched shut as I beg the pain to subside.

"Jesus you're so tight, baby", he tries to move me but I stop him.

"You want to know why, Asshole?", I reach forward grabbing his face so he can't look anywhere but at me. I can't believe this is happening.

"I was a fucking virgin", I watch as his face fills with shock and regret, he tries to pull me off him but I stay put, he won't back out now.

"Ana, I'm sorr-"

"Shut up, you started this so finish it", I growl, slamming my lips into his. He moans against my lips and doesn't try to stop me as I lift my hips and slam back down. The pain begins to subside and I start to feel what I'm supposed to.

Pleasure shoots through me and I push my legs harder. Christian pushes up to meet me and I cry out unable to stop it.

He kisses my neck and bites down, pulling me onto him faster. His hands move under my tank top until he's cupping my breasts. His hands feel so warm and when he pinches my hardened nipples I cry out.

"Ana, you feel so good baby"

I smile at him, using his shoulders as leverage. Then I feel it building inside me again and there's nothing that will stop me from getting what I want.

"I can't hold on much longer baby please, cum for me Ana"

His words are all it takes to send me over the edge and I scream out as my orgasm rips through me. I feel him pulse inside me as I grip him to me and I hear my name on his lips as he follows right after me. I slump forward, leaning into his neck as I try to catch my breath.

"Mmmm Ana that was amazing", his fingers stroke down my back and my eyes lids start to drop. I try to stay awake but It's useless as I fall into darkness...

I wake up a little while later to find myself alone on the couch. I'm covered in a blanket but apart from that there is no evidence that anyone had been here. Maybe it was a dream.

As I sit up I notice a note on the table in front of me, I pick it up scanning it quickly. The blood starts to boil inside me again.

**That was fun, Miss Steele**

**I trust I'll be seeing you on Monday**

**Your BOSS!**

**PS: I hope you don't hurt too much in the morning. Take a hot bath and some Advil, you should be fine.**

**X**

The last part is what really pisses me off. There's no way he actually gives a fuck about me so that can only mean he's taking the piss. He's probably laughing at me right now, sitting in some fancy apartment.

_Oh I'll definitely be seeing you on Monday, Boss._


	8. What the fuck?

Ana's POV

Sunday was pretty much uneventful, apart from a lot of waddling around my apartment and cursing a certain CEO asshole to hell. I also listened to his advice rather grudgingly I might add, and took a long hot bubble bath which actually helped. Take that virginity stealer!

Today is the day. The day I start working for he who shall not be named. I've decided that I'm not going to think of him in any way and that includes thinking of his name. It is now forbidden and is no longer a part of my vocabulary. I'm going to go to work, get introduced and most importantly stay the hell away from him. Boss or not I won't take any bull shit from someone like that, in fact my plan is to defy him as much as possible just to piss him off, which is career suicide but I don't care, If I get fired I can get another job and leave knowing _I've_ screwed _him_.

Kate has already left to begin her day so I have no moral support as I walk out of my apartment and hale the first cab I see. As I get closer to SIP I can't help but be nervous and not just because of I now have an evil boss who wants to ruin my life but because this the job I've always wanted and I really hope it goes well... maybe I'll tone down on the whole defying thing.

The cab stops right outside and I quickly pay the driver and get out before I stand completely still and gaze at the completely glass building that is so tall I have to bend my back a little to see the top. It's incredible intimidating even though I've already been here. Now it's different, now I'm part of this crazy team of snobby women, except I'm so not posh.

As I walk through the automatic doors I think maybe I should take a class to find out how exactly I pull of posh because the women behind the reception- all though she is smiling at me- is clearly accessing me to see what kind of status I hold.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele-", the women cuts in almost immediately, flicking her eyes to her perfectly manicured nails.

"I know why your here, Mr Grey has someone to show you around and get you started, you're on the eighth floor, you should find Emma at the desk opposite the elevator", she says without a glance my way.

"Um, thanks". With that I march over to the elevator so determined I almost trip upon entering it. Jabbing the button for the right floor I step back and take a deep breath, all I have to do is get through the first day and then everything will be perfect... I think.

The doors open and sure enough there's a women sitting behind the desk, this time she's ginger but still perfectly well... perfect. This time I don't get accessed, she only smiles and stand to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma, you're Anastasia right?", she sticks her hand out and I take it. At least someone is nice.

"Yes that's me, it's nice to meet you but just Ana is fine", she drops my hand and smiles brighter...slightly creepy.

"Nice to meet you too Ana, I'm going to show you around today and get you started on the basics, you have nothing to worry about just follow my lead".

I do just that and follow her everywhere as she shows me the different departments on the eighth floor, she introduces me to a few people who I'll be working close to and they all seem pretty nice. She shows me the area for the staff when we're on a break and it's my favourite room already. Instead of just having a simple table and couple of chairs to eat lunch at it has leather sofas and LCD Tv's, it even has a pool table that I'm pretty sure has never been used. Which is fair enough really.

Finally we come to a door and at the end of one of the many corridors and I look to Emma in question.

"This is your office", she beams at me as if she's never been happier to announce something and I stare at her open mouthed.

"My_ office? _Why do I get an office, not many people here have an office, they all work in those cubicle things, which by the way would be fine with me", my voice gets higher and higher with every word until I stop dead clamping my mouth shut to allow Emma to explain.

"Mr Grey requested you have an office", she is still smiling, I'm afraid her face will tear but soon my face is almost as bright as hers as I realise that I will indeed take this office and take whatever benefits I get from having my virginity taken by the company boss. Let's just say it's a way for him to pay me back._ Jack ass!_

I almost run into _my_ office and start squealing with joy but I contain myself enough to make it to the floor to ceiling glass windows and gaze out at the amazing view of Seattle.

I turn almost immediately and my eyes land on my beautifully carved wooden desk and even more beautiful flowers on top. I stare at them for a while totally confused. Does every new employee get flowers? I look to Emma again and she shrugs.

They are roses, white and pink roses, with a card sticking out the top. I snatch it up quickly at gape once again at _his_ words.

_**Dear Miss Steele,**_

_**I want to welcome you to my company and I also want to let you know I do not tolerate slacking so as soon as you're finished looking around the office I so kindly gave you get your pretty little ass to work, I'll be keeping an eye on you... you can't hide from me.**_

_**P.S. I really do want to know if your okay, please just let me know x**_

I don't know what to do or say. Emma is speaking but I'm not listening. I grab the bouquet and shove them in the conveniently placed bin beside my desk.

"Are you okay Ana?", I finally listen to Emma's words and try to think of some excuse.

"Ex- boyfriend", is all I can say but thankfully she asks no more questions and proceeds to show me the ropes on the lovely apple mac also on my desk.

Soon Emma is gone and I'm flying through my first real manu- script, I love it, this is exactly where I want to be. I feel so happy-

_**Knock knock**_

My eyes fly to the door and I immediately regret leaving it open.

"Miss Steele I see you're settling in just fine", he saunters in like he owns the place but I can't complain because he does own the place, damn it. Oh and yes he looks gorgeous. I thought maybe some days he would look less... yum but apparently not. Today he's in a navy blue suit with matching tie and god I can't help but groan... in my mind.

"Yup I am indeed very settled", I say staring him in the eye. Until he drops his gaze to that damn conveniently placed bin.

"You didn't like my flowers?", to my surprise he seems a little hurt but I try my best to ignore it putting on my game face.

"No I didn't", my voice comes out in a whisper and his eyes meet mine again but this time I see sadness there. Is he really so bothered about the damn flowers?

"Okay... how are you Ana, seriously", he continues forward until he's right beside my desk and he leans his hip on it and crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for my reply. I want to answer him in with the meanest line that forms in my head but I can't, not with the way he looks right now.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it", my eyes fall to the laptop in front of me so I don't have to look at him anymore.

"I really am sorry I didn't know", I can't stand his sad voice so I jump in.

"I said I'm fine really"

"Are you... are you on the pill", to his credit he looks away in shame but I still feel pissed off by the question.

"Lucky for you I am, wouldn't want to impregnate an employee now would you", I spit, taking my frustration out on him, it feels good.

"I had to ask Ana, for fuck sake you wouldn't want to pregnant either", finally I have something to work with, something familiar. His eyes are on fire as he turns back to look at me and yes he's angry. Maybe this isn't a good thing, I mean yes I can shout back but it seems we end up sucking face every time we get mad. _Don't let that happen ,Ana._

"Are you purposely an asshole to everyone or is it just me?", I question, feeling the adrenaline flow.

"Oh it's everyone but you just... just really get to me.", he slaps his hands on the desk and leans forward, so damn close to me. _NO NO NO THIS WON'T HAPPEN NOT IN MY OFFICE! _I must distract him.

"Why the hell did you hire me?"

"Because I know you can do this job", he doesn't stop staring at me and it's unnerving.

"So what I'm sure the other people that you interviewed could do the job"

"I only interviewed you", he lowers his voice to a whisper and stare at him completely frozen. I can see the tension rolling off of him in waves, ready to snap.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?", I push back my chair and stand up throwing my hands in the air.

"I just told you!", he stands to his full height facing me, he could explode any minute.

"No that's bull shit, why did-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU OKAY!", he steps back as if his own words shocked him.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me?"

"WHAT!"

**...**

**Please Review! **


	9. Date night

Ana's POV

I'm not sure how long I've sat there staring open mouthed at him but obviously long enough for him to move towards me and push my chin up with his fingers, effectively closing my mouth. He stands back and shakes his head slightly, a small smirk on his lips.

"Look Ana all I want is a chance to show you I'm not a complete jerk-"

"Asshole", I correct cutting him off but I say no more falling into silence again.

"Ok asshole or whatever you like. I'm only asking to take you out for dinner or something, not your hand in marriage for God sake.", he starts pacing in front of me his hands running through his hair in frustration, I'm momentarily distracted as imagine replacing his hands with mine. I'm pulled back from my fast approaching fantasies by him coming to a stop an inch away and bending down so he can look me in the eye.

"Well?", his voice is desperate but only a whispers and I see his eyes flicker to my lips and his tongue peeks out running over his.

"B-ut you hate me!", I say a little too loudly but he only chuckles bringing his hand up to cup my cheeks.

"No I don't although I wouldn't blame you if you hate me... I only hope you will let me show you my world, I have a strong urge to do so many things with you, I don't know why but I'm drawn to you on some deep level-"

Leaning forward I close the gap between our lips ever so slowly and place my lips gently on his. They are soft and inviting but I pull back quickly so things don't escalate, I only want him to know that I accept his offer for the date. If anything happens between us from here on out we will have to take it slow because it seems I have trust issues, I've been fucked over before.

"Is that a yes?", he smiles at me and I can't help but return it.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Good, now Miss Steele I suggest you get back to work, I'll meet you at five at the front of the building yes?", he stands and begins to walk away and all I can do is nod. His mood swings are crazy, I think I feel a headache coming on.

I spend the rest of the day _trying _to work, I say trying because my eyes keep flicking to the clock I discovered on the opposite wall. I'm excited but terrified for the hands to display five o'clock. Excited because I can't help but be intrigued to find out where my boss is taking me and terrified because we will probably end up going at it like rabbits on a restraint table. Hmmm that sounds pretty hot.

Christian's POV 

It's five on the dot and I'm waiting anxiously outside the entrance to my building, so there is no way Ana can sneak past me. I would have been pretty upset if she had declined my offer to go out tonight, which is strange because upset isn't an emotion that comes with women for me. I've watched many women walk out of my pent house apartment, most of them crying I might add but I hadn't felt a thing. Ana is a different story. She ignited a fire inside me that I can't explain, I want to be with her all the time so I can feel the heat. She stands up to me like no one else, like my equal. Maybe I've finally met my match, there is no way in hell she will agree to be my sub, and do I even want her to be? I'm not sure.

My internal ramblings disperse immediately when I see her walking towards me. My only thought is to skip the meal and go straight back to my apartment so I can ravage her all night, god she is so beautiful. She walks past reception and my eyes shoot to her smooth and creamy legs that seem to go on forever, they end in some killer heels and of course I want them wrapped around my neck as I...

"Mr Grey?". Her face is filled with amusement as I stare at her. I blink a few times before regaining the ability to speak.

"Anastasia, you didn't stand me up, I'm pleasantly surprised!", my face splits into a cheesy grin which she returns before her falls slightly.

"Me? Stand you up...never!", she grins again and I stick out my hand for her to take but she frowns down at it and all I want to do is kiss the frown away... ehh I'm becoming soppy.

"Don't you think we should be a little sly, you are my boss remember"

"So, all we are doing is going for a meal, which is _completely_ platonic". I make sure my voice is dripping with sarcasm because there is no way this can be platonic, I have to have her.

"Sure, whatever you say", she rolls her eyes and slips her hand in mine, I have an urge to scold her for rolling her eyes at me but it's quickly gone as she squeezes my hand with hers. All I can feel is warmth radiating from her and it calms me instantly, what is she doing to me?

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but don't worry it's not far", I say cryptically although I hadn't planned on it being a surprise, it's only a restaurant but I find myself wanting to make this as special as possible so hopefully she likes fancy restraints.

We walk a few blocks and I ask her how her day went, it seems she is settling in just fine which is great news for me. It means she's here to stay and if today turns out sour there is always a chance to win her back at work plus I'm her boss and I if summon her to my office to plead with her she has to come, the thought makes me smile. Soon we stop outside 'Fifty's Bar and Restaurant' which I own but Ana doesn't need to know that.

"Here we are!", I announce and she gapes up at kind of like a fish but a cute fish.

"Can you read my mind?", she whispers and I almost don't hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wanted to come here, my friend Kate told me about it, apparently it serves the most amazing food.", by this point she's beaming up at me and I have the strongest urge to admit who this restaurant belongs to, so I do.

"This place is mine".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I own it", as soon as the words leave my lips I smile knowing that this has to impress her.

"No way!", she grips my hand tighter her eyes bugging out.

"Yes way come on!", I have to drag her inside because she simply can't get past the shock, but I'm glad that behind the shock she's happy. That's all I wanted to achieve tonight, well that and maybe her naked and squirming underneath me. My trousers tighten as I think about the possibilities but luckily I can walk right in and straight to a table in the back away from everyone else, to hide my arousal. I love owning things.

As Ana sits down she finally blinks away the surprised look in her face and focuses her gaze on me.

"It's beautiful in here", she looks around and I nod in agreement. I am pretty proud of the decor. It's modern with simple colours and the occasional plant to spice it up but all in all it's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as the woman in front of me though.

"I'm glad you like it".

Ana's POV

Right now all I feel is glee, I'm in a beautiful restaurant with an even more beautiful man, it's the best feeling ever. I feel so relaxed sitting here with him even though I should be on edge, it's strange.

Christian ordered our food as no one could choose the best food better than the owner right? He ordered us both the mushroom al fredo and then we fell into comfortable conversation. At one point he mentioned how met.

"I was so mad at you and then I couldn't stop thinking about you", he runs a frustrated hand through his copper locks before staring at me with nothing but passion in his eyes. I don't think he even realises it.

"Ditto!", I say smiling before reaching over to take his hands that are placed on the table in front of him. My smile turns devilish as an idea pops into my head and I raise my heel covered foot and begin making small circles on his ankle. His eyes widen before he relaxes and regains his dominant composure which I've realised is never far away.

"What are you up to Miss Steele?", he smirks but doesn't react otherwise. I decide to act oblivious.

"I don't know what you're talking about", at the same time my foot begins its ascent up his leg while he uses his thumbs to stroke my palms on the table.

By the time I've reached his inner thigh his eyes have darkened considerably and his breathing is slightly harsher but if you weren't looking closing enough then he would appear to be unaffected. I'm just about to place my foot against his crotch when the waiter arrives with our food. Instead of dropping my foot I continue to the intended destination and place my foot gently over the hard bulge in his trousers without dropping his gaze.

He grips my hands tighter and gasps but sly covers it quickly with a cough which causes him to drop my hands to cover his mouth. I can't help the victorious smirk that forms on lips as I drop my foot and sit back to let the waiter place my food in front of me.

We eat in silence for a while but it's broken by his determined voice and he looks up at me, his face completely serious.

"Come home with me tonight", he doesn't even blink as he speaks but it's a whole different story on my side of the table. My eyebrows shoot through the roof for the second time today and I gape at him. We may have already had sex but I like to pretend we didn't because it says is I'm easy and I don't like that thought at all.

"No way in hell", I whisper dropping my eyes to the plate in front of me.

"Why not, I just don't want to say goodbye to you yet", his voice is so sweet and I would probably agree If I actually believed him.

"Oh sure, _that's _why!", my eyes narrow as they shoot back up to his face. "Don't act like you 'just enjoy my company' because it's bull shit!".

"Is it? Did you not hear me say how much I liked you today? It's not something I do very much and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a fucking liar!", he growls at me then closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Liked?"

"What?"

"You said liked, so does that mean you don't like me anymore", all though my voice is clearly pissed off, I'm actually a little upset.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you arguing with me all I wanted was to show you my place, have some wine and chat. Sure maybe I even wanted to make out with you but is that such a crime!"

I don't know what to say so I stay quiet for a few seconds thinking. I feel bad now but I'm not one to admit it so I try to speak.

"I do-"

"Stop! It doesn't matter, I should never have tried having a normal relationship, I'm going home!", with that he stoves his chair back, stands and marches out. For once I get to feel what it's like to be left behind and I hate it... so I go after him.

I pretty much run from the table to the exit and out into the night. It's just starting to rain and I whip my head around looking for him. I see him making his way to an SUV and just as he places his hand on the door I shout.

"Christian, wait!"

He doesn't turn around at first as if he's deciding what to do but to my relief he finally faces me as I walk forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this", I say as I reach him. He blinks a couple of times but stays silent."I don't do men, it's not my forte". His brows furrow before he speaks.

"You're gay?!", he just about screams.

"What? No that's not what I mean. It's just I had a horrible dad and even more horrible bullies in high school who where men well boys. I suppose you men folk kind of scare me so I get all defensive and I'm a bitch when they're around, sort of like daddy issues. I also don't understand why the hell you want to spend time with if it doesn't have to do with sex".

He looks sad now, probably because he feels sorry for me, which isn't what I want.

"You crazy girl, how can't you see how amazing you are?"

"I'm not ama-"

Again he cuts me off but this time his lips are put to better use as they collide with mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist pulling me to him. We stand like this for God knows how long, lips locked, in the now pouring rain before we pull back and this time when he asks me to go with him I say yes.


	10. Angel

Ana's POV

It doesn't take long for us arrive at Christian's pent house apartment and to say I'm impressed is an understatement. The only reason I know it's the pent house is because we're now standing in an elevator that only goes to the top floor. When I realised this, my eyes nearly popped out of head followed by a chuckle from Mr Money Bags himself. I shouldn't be surprised anymore, especially since we just dined in a restaurant he owns and oh yeah I work for him in a company that's worth billion which he also owns. He sure likes owning things. I watch the door slide shut and I'm just about to think of some snide remark when it hits me. It's a feeling like no other, it is as if someone has zapped me with a tazer only the feeling doesn't stop. It zips all over my body. It's like when I brushed Christian's hand on the first day we met or when we kiss or when we-

Thud! Yup that's the noise of my head slamming against the elevator wall as Christian presses himself against me, his hands on either side of my head, caging me in. I'm literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Christian being the rock as he's rock hard everywhere, and apparently I mean _every_where. What's that noise? Oh it's me panting as if I've just ran a marathon.

Christian grasps my chin pulling my head up to face him. My eyes meet his and I know we both look as desperate as each other.

"Do you feel it?", he growls. Is he stupid? Can he not the look on my face?

"Am I a women?", I answer, still finding time to annoy him even in this situation.

"I want to devour you!", his voice makes me wet and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I can't help but think, ' Why the hell haven't you kissed me yet?' So I tell him.

"Kiss me!", he inches forward but stops and I almost scream. I can feel him everywhere. I can feel his hard cock pressed in between us, I can smell his delicious scent all around me and I can taste him on my tongue because he is so damn close so why are we not kissing.

"I said I only wanted to spent time with you tonight, I told you this isn't why I brought you here, if we do this we won't stop and you might think I was lying and I wasn't lying to really do enjoy just being with you, being around you.", he whispers. He chooses now be sweet. Damn it.

"Just one kiss", I barely get the words out before his lips claim mine. They are so damn soft but brutal as they suck the life from me. I love it. I bite down on his top lip and he bites my bottom one twice as hard in return. I gasp in response and he takes it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. Was he an animal in another life? A lion maybe?

All to soon the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open. We pull apart and I try my best to control my breathing but then I realise he is just as affected so I don't feel so embarrassed. He turns to me with a huge grin on his face like- a panty dropping grin- it almost has me panting all over again but he grabs my hand and pulls me with me him into a very beautiful entry way. Marble floors, cream walls, very modern but very clinical except for a vase of flowers sitting on a side table.

"Come on I want to give you the tour", he seems excited about this and my body warms as I realise he's happy. I haven't seen him like this before but I like it.

He drags me into a huge room with the same floors and as the entryway. There is huge floor to ceiling windows that look out over the whole of Seattle, it's beautiful. In front of them is a sitting area with a pretty impressive TV and two leather sofas. Further down in the corner sits a sleek black grand piano with the lid open. He plays? I'll have to ask about that. Finally to my left is a lovely kitchen. It would be great to cook it because it's roomy unlike the one in my apartment.

I don't realise I've been standing in the same spot and staring blankly for a few moment until I hear his voice.

"Do you like it?", he smiles down at me and I nod squeezing his hand.

"Yes it's beautiful, you're really impressing me tonight Mr Grey"

"I'm glad, come on"

He leads me to the other side of the room into a hallway which leads to stairs. We ascend the stairs and I see a door at the very top. I expect him to show me inside but we turn left and continue down a hall. It's none of my business but I'm too curious to let it slip.

"What was in that room we just passed", he stops and turns to me and I feel him tense. All signs of happiness have disappeared from his face. Does he keep dead bodies in there?

"I'll tell you about it sometime but not yet, I've just found you", he says and my face falls into a frown.

"Do you seriously thinks I'm going anywhere any time soon?", I try to smile but fail as I see his haunted expression.

"You might leave when I show that room", okay now I'm a little scared but I try not to let it show, he's clearly upset so I give him benefit of the doubt and pull him down the hall without saying another word. I feel him relax instantly.

At the end of the hallway there is an open door and inside a bedroom. I turn to look at him.

"Yours?"

"Yes", he says smiling again. Thank God he's okay.

I walk inside the room and take everything in. A huge four poster bed that looks extremely inviting with its crisp white sheets and fluffy pillows. I resist the urge to through myself on it. On either side of the bed there are beautifully carved wooden tables with lamps on top. To my right is another door and upon entering it I find an en-suite bathroom with a whirlwind tub which is pretty much all I notice because do I want to use it? Abso-frigin-lutely! Walking back out I find a what is supposed to be a walk in wardrobe but it's the same size as the bathroom in my apartment. It holds just about every designer label known to man in suit form. I'd love to see Christian in every one although I'd love to see Christian naked even more. Stop it!

I turn back to him and he is smirking at me.

"I take it you like this too?", he says

"Oh yes I like it a lot", I say before giving in and throwing myself on his bed. I sink into it and sign. Oh yeah this is nice.

"Night night, you can leave now", I tease and get the fright of my life when he appears above me. He grasps my sides tightly before attacking them with his fingers. Oh hell, there is no stopping my crazy thrashing as he moving his hands over my body tickling every spot he finds. I'm laughing uncontrollably and it's not long before I'm out of breathe and begging for mercy.

"P-lease stop oh god stop!", I laugh and he halts his ambush. There are tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard and he reaches up and swipes them away with a cute smile on his face.

"You are evil!", I shout.

"Oh am I Miss Steele?", he leans forward resting his head again mine.

"Yes", I whisper and place my lips on his so very gently. He is holding all his weight off of me with his arms so all I feel is his lips caressing mine. There is no frenzy, no desperation, just sweet soft desire.

He pulls back and we stare at each other for so long I lose track of time. I have no idea what the look in his eyes is but it's beautiful. Suddenly he sits up and pulls me with him. He yanks me into his arms then sets me gently on the ground before taking my hand and leading me back down the hall.

"Let's have a drink and we can sit and relax, I'll even let you watch TV if you're good", he laughs.

"I'm always good", I say with mock offense.

"Sure you are", he turns to me smirking.

Once we reach the great room he pours us some wine and we sit close together on the sofa. That's when I remember the piano.

"You play piano?"

"Yes I can but I don't do it often", he seems sad about it.

"Why not?", I ask placing my hand on his knee, I feel like I should comfort him for some reason.

"I just don't have much time"

"Will you play for me?". His eyes snap to mine and he grins.

"You want to hear me play?"

"Of course I do!", who wouldn't ?

He stands and I follow. We walk over to his beautiful piano and he sits before stretching his arms out in front of him as if to prepare, then he looks over to me.

"Aren't you going to sit", he says gesturing to the spot beside him. It hadn't even occurred to me but I gladly take my place beside him. Then he begins.

He plays and he plays and I watch mesmerised as his fingers flow over the keys with so much grace. I have no idea what he's playing but it is beautiful and soothing. I melt into his side, gently resting my head on his shoulder but I make sure not to disrupt him. I can feel how relaxed his body is, how calm he feels. I feel exactly the same and for some reason the atmosphere of the situation feels erotic.

I reach over and place a kiss on his neck and I watch as he shivers but doesn't miss a beat. My arms slide around his waist and I kiss his cheek this time. It is then that the song comes to an end and he turns to me, pulling me into his lap so that my legs on either side if his. His head rest on mine again like earlier and his eyes close.

"What are you doing to me Ana?", his voice is desperate but I don't know what for.

"I don't know but whatever it is you're doing it to me too", he opens his eyes then and they blaze with passion, I can only gasp. He brings his hands up to cup my cheeks then brings his mouth to mine. He doesn't move his lips, he only keeps them pressed to mine and my hands reach around his neck.

"Stay with me tonight, I just want to hold you", he whispers pulling back. How the hell am I supposed to say no to that? I don't know what's happening to me but I feel like I crave this man.

"Yes of course"

He stands with me in his arms and carries me through his apartment, up the stairs and to his bedroom, setting me down on his bed.

"I'm sorry I just realised I have nothing for you to sleep in", he frowns as he stands in front of me

"It's okay just give me your shirt", I say smiling up at him. His face breaks into a grin and I watch as he walk into the bathroom to get changed. Moments later he comes out wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, his shirt is in his hand.

Taking it from him I take my turn in the bathroom stripping of down to my underwear and pulling on his shirt. I then realise I don't have a toothbrush so I grab his hoping he won't mind. Five minutes later I walk back out to see him in bed with his hands behind his head smiling at me.

"God you look good like that", he says and it's almost a growl.

"Down boy", I laugh climbing in beside him. He kissed me long and deep before turning me the other way and snuggling in behind me. His arm wraps around my front and I sigh. I'm being caressed by the bed and the most beautiful man in the world. Just as my eyes start to droop I hear his voice.

"Goodnight Angel", he whispers and tightens his embrace, then I'm out like a light.


	11. WIN!

Ana's POV

My eyes flutter open to the bright morning sun beating in the window, my body is pressed into an extremely comfy mattress by the most beautiful man I've ever set eyes on lying on my chest and I feel pretty good. I lift my hand and gently run it through his gorgeous copper locks and he stirs slightly but doesn't wake up, instead he pulls me tighter to him and I feel my heart flutter in my chest. What's happening? I'm feeling things I've never felt before and so quickly and it scares me so so much but I'm willing to see what happens, I just hope I don't get hurt.

Looking over to the clock on the bedside table I panic slightly, its eight o'clock and I start work at nine. This time when my hand runs through his hair I tug slightly and a little urgently and he finally opens his eyes and smiles up at me. He leans up without a word and places his lips on mine, I want to stop him because I'm pretty sure my breath doesn't smell like roses but as soon as his tongue slips inside my mouth I'm a gonner. He rolls over so his body is covering mine then trails his lips down my neck. When he reaches my shoulder he nips the skin there and I gasp in surprise, I feel my body respond and warm up as electricity shoots from my shoulder to my lower regions.

"Christian!", I pant.

"Mmmm I know baby", he groans and bucks his hips into mine and I can feel his erection pressing into my core. My cliterous throbs as I push back, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"We have to get up", I whisper.

"You body doesn't agree", he chuckles but pulls back and with one more kiss he drags me to his shower.

Twenty minutes later I'm dressed in some fresh clothes I learned Taylor went to get me earlier and I watch fascinated as Christian dresses in another expensive suit. It's a very mesmerizing procedure to watch, everything is done to perfection right down to his socks, which is kind of cute. Although cute isn't the name I'd give him once he's finished. He looks so damn sexy especially with his trade mark sex hair sticking in every direction.

When he catches me staring he marches over, captures me in his arms and puts a searing kiss on my lips.

"You look beautiful baby", he says taking my hand and leading me out of the bedroom and all the way to the kitchen for breakfast. I'm only wearing a simple skirt and blouse but every time he gives me a compliment not only do I believe it but it makes me feel special and...loved!

I meet the lovely Mrs Jones at breakfast as she makes me and Christian delicious omlets and she has a strange glint in her eye every time she looks at me and he face breaks into a tiny secret smile... what's that about? I turn to Christian but he just shrugs clearly as clueless as me.

We are just about to enter the elevator when I stop him.

"Christian, shouldn't we arrive at work separately?", I say and watch as he turns around with a deep frown on his fore-head.

"Why are you embarrassed to be seen with me?", I can tell by his voice that he is slightly hurt but surely he knows it just isn't professional.

"No of course not but it's just really unprofessional and I don't really want people to think that I only got the job because I'm with you" , as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them, I know how it sounded. I don't usually care what people think but I'm independent by nature.

He stares at me for a moment then nods and I know he's pissed at me. I don't get a chance to make thing better because he shouts on Taylor and tells him to take me to SIP, then he enters the elevator.

"I'll drive to work on my own", he says coldly as the door close. Damn it. Sometimes I need think before I speak, I'll have to fix this later.

Taylor drops me off at work and I get stuck in straight away, anything to take my mind off of my fuck up. Everything was going so well... for once. I actually think things could work between us, we're good together and I'm not scared to give as good as I get. The hole power struggle is part of the attraction, every argument makes me want to fuck him so hard, I don't know how long I can go without throwing him on the bed- hopefully his beautiful bed- and having my way with him. It not just sexual attraction for me, I actually swoon when he says someone sweet to me, I don't think I could deal if I fucked this up.

I keep flicking my eyes to the door every two minutes hoping he will come in but he doesn't and at lunch time I decide to take a break. I make my way to the fancy staff room although it's more like a games room with a tiny kitchen.

There aren't many people in here apart from Emma and few other girls. She waves when I walk in and I smile back but hope she doesn't come over to talk, I'm just not in the mood.

I begin to make some tea- I'm surprised that SIP stocks my favourite English Breakfast- when I feel a not too gentle tap on my shoulder. I turn to find an extremely angry bleach blond woman. Who the hell pissed in her cornflakes?

"Are you fucking the boss or something?", she spits. I feel the blood drain from my face but try my best to keep my expression blank. How could she know?

"Excuse me?", I say surprisingly calm and I can tell it surprises the blond bitch too cause her face fall at her failed attempt to get a rise out of me.

"You heard what I said", this time when she speaks she steps closer getting in my personal space. Oh hell no bitch. I lean in closer to her before I speak hoping to intimidate her. It think it works because she flinches but other than that stays pretty still. I'm impressed.

"Now why would you think that? Are you afraid your position of the work place whore is going to be stolen?", I sneer. She doesn't even react to this. Oh my god, maybe she really is the work place whore. Christian better not have fucked this bitch.

"No I just worried that this place might have a work place whore for the first time the moment you walked in and that's simply not acceptable. Plus Mr Grey is too good for you, he's a god and you're a...nothing." Oh I really want to tell her the truth!

"It sounds like you're the one trying to get the bosses pants with the "he's a god" statement and all", I say and she flinches. So that's it, she's worried that there might be some competition. Well news flash there is, she just doesn't know it yet.

She goes to reply but is cut off by an earth shatter angry growl.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", I hear. It scares me a little, until I come to my senses and I get as pissed as he is. There is no way I'm getting the blame for this.

He marches in and stares at the two of us facing off. He glares at bitch face who trembles then turns his gaze to me and I don't even blink. Yup I'm definitely a better match for him than her. I watch as his eyes dilate and his body relaxes slightly as he takes me in. WIN! At least not all is lost. I'm about to explain the situation when I hear bleach head pipe up.

"She insulted me, she called me a whore!", she squeals. Are we in high school? I don't even try to defend myself, instead I stand there staring at the sexy piece of man in front of me as she rambles on about how I provoked her. I watch as Christian gets more annoyed with this women and I realise I'll have to intervene before he blows his lid.

"Mr Grey?", I say a little louder than necessary to get his attention. He turns to me immediately, ignoring the squealing child beside me.

"Do I get a say in this?", I question. His lips lift up slightly into a smirk and he nods. Shit what to I actually say. Then I realise If I take the high road and apologize to the women she will be more pissed and I will win.

"I want to apologize If I made..." I stop waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Courtney", she spits.

"I want to apologize to Courtney if I gave her any impression that I think she's a whore. That's not the case. I also didn't intentionally provoke her Mr Grey", I speak formally but my voice is filled with sarcasm and Christian tries hard not to laugh.

"Well it seems that there is no problem then. Anastasia I'd like to see you in my office", he says rather warmly. I think I'm forgiven for this morning, at least I hope so but if not I'll gladly make it up to him.

He turns to leave and I follow him out. Before I step out of the room I turn to see Courtney and her mouth is hanging open, her chin nearly on the floor. WIN! Again!

Hopefully I'll win again today. My hope grows when Christian stops at his office door letting me in before him. He smirks as I pass him then steps in behind me and closes the door.

Oh yes I'll definitely be winning again today!


End file.
